herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire
Spitfire is a Pegasus pony and the captian of the aerial acrobatics group, The Wonderbolts. She makes her debut in Sonic Rainboom, and her name is first used in The Best Night Ever. She and Soarin are the first two members of the Wonderbolts to be named on the show. Spitfire is a term denoting a person with a fierce temper. The Supermarine Spitfire is also the name of an iconic British-produced, high-performance Allied fighter aircraft used in the Second World War. She was voiced by Kelly Metzger who also voice as Nya from LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Depiction in the series Season One Spitfire first appears in Sonic Rainboom, where she is one of the celebrity judges of the Best Young Flyer Competition; later in the episode, she gets knocked out trying to save Rarity from falling. Although Spitfire is female in the original version of the show, she is given a male voice in the Polish, Hungarian, European Portuguese, and Brazilian Portuguese dubs of the show. In The Best Night Ever, she recognizes Rainbow Dash at the Grand Galloping Gala and asks her to hang out with the Wonderbolts. However, she is too distracted by other ponies to pay much attention to Rainbow Dash. Season Two She participates in the Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite and comes in second to Fleetfoot.In the episode Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash mentions that Spitfire is the captain of the Wonderbolts. Later in the episode, she supervises the other Pegasus ponies as they create a waterspout to deliver water to Cloudsdale and seems impressed by their efforts, even though they did not break the record. Season three She makes an appearance in Wonderbolts Academy, during which her voice has a higher pitch and is raspier than it is in Sonic Rainboom, The Best Night Ever, and Hurricane Fluttershy. This is the first episode to show her cutie mark, three licks of flame resembling an abstraction of a phoenix. She acts as the drill sergeant of the Wonderbolt Academy and challenges the cadets to push themselves. She is impressed with Lightning Dust's showboating and makes her team leader, not noticing that Dust achieves her record-breaking times by putting other ponies in harm's way. Rainbow Dash confronts Spitfire about Lightning Dust's recklessness, and proceeds to quit the academy when Spitfire doesn't challenge her claims. Spitfire, however, is angry, claiming that she was not given a chance to respond, catches up with her, and tells Dash that being a Wonderbolt is about "pushing yourself in the right direction", which Dash has shown her she can do. She makes Rainbow Dash the team leader, stripping Lightning Dust of her rank. Season four Spitfire returns in the episode Rainbow Falls alongside Soarin and Fleetfoot, competing for Cloudsdale to qualify for the Equestria Games. After an injury to Soarin's wing, she and Fleetfoot conspire to recruit Rainbow Dash to their team to replace him, first by inviting her to practice with them, and then asking her to join the team permanently. She reveals a somewhat more underhanded side to her in this episode, as she lies to both Soarin and Rainbow Dash, telling the former that they already found someone to replace him and the latter that Soarin was still wounded when he had already healed. However, when Rainbow Dash ultimately chooses to continue competing for Ponyville, an inspired Spitfire gives Rainbow Dash her Wonderbolt pin when her team qualifies for the Games. Spitfire and her team appear in the episode Equestria Games, competing in the horse-shoe event against the other teams and wins first prize, cutting it close to Rainbow Dash, and the two hoof-bump each other for good sportsmanship. Spitfire also witnesses Spike singing the Cloudsdale Anthem wrong, and gets embarrassed because of it. Spitfire is also one of the Pegasi attempting to save the crowd against an icy cloud one of the archer ponies accidentally causes. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Spitfire appears alongside other Wonderbolts and academy cadets attempting to stop Lord Tirek, but she ends up having her flight stolen. Her flight is returned to her at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. She later sees the rainbow with Soarin and Fleetfoot during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You. Season five Spitfire appears along with Soarin at the welcoming party in Party Pooped, hosting their own booth. In Rarity Investigates!, retired Wonderbolt Wind Rider lures her away from an upcoming aerial performance with a fake letter saying her mother Stormy Flare was ill. After Rainbow Dash retrieves her and brings her back in time for the performance, Spitfire angrily strips Wind Rider of his Wonderbolt status and gives his part in the performance to Rainbow Dash. Season six In No Second Prances, Rainbow Dash attempts to set Starlight Glimmer up with Spitfire as a new friend, but Starlight is not familiar with the Wonderbolts. In Newbie Dash, Spitfire offers Rainbow Dash full membership in the Wonderbolts. When Rainbow's efforts to impress the team result in her earning a humiliating nickname, Spitfire tells her that all of the Wonderbolts have equally embarrassing nicknames, including herself. In Top Bolt, Spitfire oversees a new class of cadets at the Wonderbolt Academy, including Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail, and Angel Wings. Season seven In Parental Glideance, Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts perform a practice routine, only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash's parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, cheering on their daughter. Sometime later, Spitfire agrees with Rainbow Dash to perform an unofficial show for Bow and Windy so that Rainbow can apologize to them for yelling at them. She also appears in flashback as a filly. In Marks and Recreation, Pipsqueak asks Thunderlane if he knows Spitfire. In Secrets and Pies, Spitfire is among the ponies that Pinkie Pie interrogates during her investigation, and she also crashes into Pinkie at one point during Wonderbolt practice. Season 8 Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Elementals